Phase I trials of a vaccine for AIDS (Microgenesys, gp 160) were started at the NIAID. The Laboratory of Herpesvirus Research is performing virological studies in support of this trail. Cultures for cytomegalovirus' are being performed before and following vaccination to determine the influence of preexisting cytomegalovirus replication on vaccine responsiveness, and conversely, the influence of vaccination on the replication of cytomegalovirus. A second gpl6O vaccine trial was initiated to study the effects of the vaccine on asymptomatic HIV antibody positive individuals. In addition, serological studies of Epstein-Barr Virus (EBV), and attempts at the isolation of EBV from throat washes of vaccinees are being performed. EBV has been isolated from 9/25 (36%) volunteers, and early antibody to EBV has been detected in the sera of 13/35 (37%) vaccinees tested. In normal healthy adults, EBV can be isolated from the saliva of about 1% of seropositives, and early antibody at low levels (less than 1:20) can be found in about 20%. Early antibody at titers greater than 1:40, as observed in these volunteers, is usually found in less than 5% of the general population. Thus, these observations demonstrate an abnormally high frequency of active EBV infection in these high-risk volunteers, suggesting the existence of some form of immunological compromise independent of HIV infection. Saliva samples from these volunteers is also being collected for the measurement of HIV-specific salivary IgA antibodies can be demonstrated in vaccine recipients.